Many Americans seem to sit for a living, rush home to make dinner, and then sit down to eat with their families. Next, after attending to other home-related matters, they often fall into bed. When such people wake up in the morning, they often wish they had their own personal trainer that they could actually afford. They want to have a motivating fitness coach to encourage them to work out in the morning, before the day's schedule takes over. They need their own motivational alarm.
Many people want to get fit and stay fit, but are lacking the tools to accomplish this feat. Many of today's health issues can be linked to sedentary lifestyles and inactivity, and sadly it is a large piece of the American pie. Even with those who are physically fit, workouts are often hit or miss.
Therefore, what is needed is a consistent reminder to start each day on the right foot: a motivating personal trainer to jump start people out of bed and to provide an extra nudge to get people to work out in the morning. What is also needed is a system to enhance any success, motivation, or spiritual growth program.